Нет судьбы, кроме той, что мы делаем сами
by PvtDrake
Summary: AU вариант конца первого сезона. Любая названная вещь обретает форму, любой сделанный выбор тянет за собой цепочку событий.


Энди, полулёжа на переднем сидении машины, второй час наблюдал за домом Пру и сестёр. Уж что-что, а ждать он умел хорошо.

Да, он обещал Пру быть как можно дальше от её дома и от неё самой. Но понял, что в первый раз не сдержит слово, когда она выдохнула заветное «Я люблю тебя!», прижалась к нему, обняла отчаянно, чуть не до боли, и осталась так стоять, уткнувшись подбородком в его плечо. Мягкие волосы, пахнущие солнцем и почему-то яблоками, коснулись его щеки, и Энди стало одновременно горько и радостно. Мысль, что придётся умереть, чтобы эта хрупкая, бесконечно родная женщина жила, не пугала, намного страшнее было оставаться в стороне, имея больше опыта и навыков.

«Форд» агента Родригеса Энди узнал издалека. Цвет наподобие персикового металлика, по его мнению, вполне подходил засранцу и пафосному мудаку из отдела внутренних дел. Выйдя из машины, Родригес снял дорогие солнечные очки, убрал их во внутренний карман и бодро зашагал по лестнице к дверям. Сидевшая на бордюре Кит даже не зашипела, зарычала, шерсть на её загривке встала дыбом. Агент обернулся, и Энди выматерился про себя: глаза Родригеса – и радужка, и белок – были ярко-красными.

– Бог ты мой! Пру! – добавил он уже вслух. Дальше Энди действовал на автопилоте: вытащил из бардачка нигде не зарегистрованную «беретту» и вылетел из машины, на ходу досылая патрон в патронник.

– Так. Темпус, дьявольский колдун, управляет временем. – читала Фиби. – И выбирает способ...

– Сказано, как от него избавиться? – перебила её Пру, заправляя прядь волос за ухо.

– Вырвать его из его времени, что бы это ни значило...

Открылась входная дверь, и агент Родригес метнул разряд практически с порога. Пайпер уронила Пру на пол, упав следом сама, Фиби отшатнулась, и пучок иссиня-белых молний пришёлся в дверной косяк. Родригес прошёл вперёд по коридору, за стёклами успевшей закрыться двери мелькнула тень.

Энди вломился в дом почти сразу, как услышал шум и приглушённые вскрики. Отработанным движением распахнул дверь, дождался, пока Родригес обернётся, и всадил в него несколько пуль, крича что-то нечленораздельное во весь голос. Агент, не получивший повреждений, отвёл руку, чтобы, как показалось Энди вначале, достать пистолет. Он ошибся – в пальцах Родригеса появилось что-то навроде файербола.

– Энди! – крикнули одновременно Фиби и Пру.

Испугаться или удивиться Энди не успел, огнестрел или неведомая энергетическая хрень, а рефлексы у бывшего полицейского работали безотказно. Он неуловимым движением сместился и прыжком влетел в соседнюю комнату, стекло несчастной входной двери разлетелось по коридору фонтаном мелких осколков. Пайпер вскинула руки и Родригес застыл спиной к ним. Грохот за стеной и неприятный хруст показали, что на Энди «заморозка» почему-то не подействовала.

– Энди! Ты живой? – Пру спихнула с себя сестру и бросилась в гостиную.

– Живой, живой, куда ж я денусь? – ответили сквозь зубы откуда-то между столом и спинкой дивана. Энди лежал, осторожно ощупывая бок и левую руку.

– Ты как? – казалось, повтори сама Пру этот полёт, её лицо было бы менее испуганным.

– Упал неудачно, из-за дивана этот... – Энди сделал паузу: ругаться при даме ему не позволяло воспитание. Так и не подобрав нужного слова, он продолжил. – стол не увидел. Руку точно сломал, насчёт рёбер пока не знаю.

– Так, с тобой, киногерой несчастный, я потом разберусь! – пообещала Пру скорее радостно и вернулась в коридор.

Родригес по-прежнему не мог двигаться, Пайпер сняла у него с пояса наручники, Фиби сходила в подвал за верёвкой, и через несколько минут агент был связан по рукам и ногам и примотан к стулу в несколько слоёв. Сёстры Халлиуэлл сидели напротив него, Пру листала лежавшую на коленях Книгу Теней.

– Где написано, как ускорять время? – спросила она.

– Что ты делаешь? – голос Родригеса был непривычно испуганным.

– Вот. – Пайпер открыла нужную страницу.

– Что вы?..

– Заткнись! – донеслось из гостиной.

Пру не смогла сдержать улыбку. Сёстры поднялись с диванчика, помогая друг другу держать тяжеленный фолиант.

– Ветры времени, соберитесь, дайте мне крылья ускорить мой путь. Несите меня вперёд, и пусть завтра будет сегодня...

То, что заклинание подействовало, стало понятно не только по давящему на уши гулу. Стрелки часов вращались в обратном направлении намного быстрее обычного, и с такой же скоростью ползли по комнатам пятна сначала солнечного, потом лунного света. Смотреть на Родригеса становилось если не жалко, то противно – он потел, ёрзал на стуле, нервно оглядывался по сторонам и поминутно спрашивал: «Что происходит?».

Энди к этому времени перебрался в коридор. Он стоял в накинутом на плечи пледе, прислонившись к стене, и держал в руке снятую с предохранителя «беретту». Унижать и без того морально раздавленного пленника он не стал, но всем своим видом показывал – не вздумай Родригес обижать его женщину, жил бы себе спокойно и дальше. Стрелки остановились на цифре «двенадцать», напольные часы начали звонко отбивать положенное количество ударов.

– А теперь пусть уходит. – Пру прищурилась, готовясь взглядом развязать верёвки.

– Что? – возмутилась Фиби.

– Он нас убьёт. – добавила Пайпер.

– Не убьёт. – заверил Энди. И продолжил про себя: «Запала не хватит!»

– Без Темпуса он не настолько сильный. – согласилась с ним Пру.

– Я его развязывать не буду! – Фиби отступила на шаг и посмотрела на Родригеса с невыразимым презрением. Пру взмахнула рукой, и верёвка сложилась в аккуратный моток, а наручники расстегнулись. Агент снял их, выпрямился, усмехнулся с вызовом.

– Пошёл отсюда, пока я не передумала!

– Глупая в...

– Рот закрой, а? – почти ласково посоветовал ему Энди.

Родригес не ответил ему и пошёл к выходу. Стекло под ногами агента тихо похрустывало. Фиби перехватила Книгу Теней поудобнее, Энди отодвинулся от стены.

У выхода Родригес повторил старый фокус с разворотом. Пру и Энди одновременно подняли правую руку, и он нажал на спуск именно в тот момент, когда она отправила обратно пущенный агентом разряд. Вначале на лбу Родригеса появилось аккуратное отверстие, потом по его телу пробежали синие сполохи и оно рассыпалось искрами, оставив после себя жирный белый дым.

– Пустой патронник – плохая примета! – Энди сделал невинное лицо и по привычке пожал плечами. О чём сразу же пожалел. – Надо тут убраться немного и гильзы собрать.

– Вот Фиби и Пайпер этим и займутся. – Пру забрала у него пистолет, положила на столик рядом с вазой. Фиби, может, и не была согласна с таким положением вещей, но Пайпер утянула её на кухню.

– Закиньте его куда-нибудь пока, на всякий случай. Вернёмся из больницы – почищу.

– Интересно, как? – Пру бросила в карман байки ключи от машины.

– С твоей бескорыстной помощью. – Энди обнял её здоровой рукой. Идти было больно, – похоже, пара рёбер всё-таки пострадала, но это было мелочью по сравнению с чувством полного и абсолютного счастья.


End file.
